


Sweet Night

by cirruscitrus



Series: BAE2018 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirruscitrus/pseuds/cirruscitrus
Summary: Baekhyun has never been afraid of anything, including losing his soul, until he realized what he truly feels for Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: BAE2018 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a third part of A Mistaken Kiss. I want to show a bit of Baekhyun's POV, a bit of struggle he did in embracing his true feeling for Chanyeol along the way. Sweet Night is truly a beautiful song and it happened to fit perfectly with this story. DO listen to the song while reading for extra effect /hands tissue/

_On my pillow  
Can't get me tired  
Sharing my fragile truth  
That I still hope the door is open_

The uncomfortable jab in his chest, like someone was punching a soundproof room somewhere within him, had him bringing his palm over his chest. He shifted again, facing a peaceful slumbering figure besides him this time. He breathed, following the rise and fall of the sleeping man’s chest.

Is this it? Is this an answer to all questions he asked himself that he can’t even begin to arrange what, when, and how. Just why does it have to take another person, a person that is not him, to make he sees what only himself can see. His own heart.

Can perhaps this person sees it too?  
Or should he show him?  
Will they be okay?

_“Baek, she said yes.”_

_“You told her?”_

_“Yeah.”_

He wished he could say don’t.

_Cause the window  
Opened one time with you and me  
Now my forever's falling down  
Wondering if you'd want me now_

+++

It was hell, to say the least. When you didn’t have any idea how to make someone sees through your heart while they are offering their heart to others. But he knew that he’s also loved, if not more, just as much.

He can feel it through the glances Chanyeol took at him, the brush of Chanyeol’s hand on his nape, and the warmth of Chanyeol’s jacket draping around his shoulder. How he wish he could also feel it through the kiss Chanyeol placed on her lips.

“Are you still cold?”

“Yeah, I need someone to kiss me thoroughly it sparks fire from within me.”

Chanyeol chuckled, reaching over to turn up the heater.

_How could I know  
One day I'd wake up feeling more  
But I had already reached the shore  
Guess we were ships in the night  
Night, night_

+++

He did countless stupid things but he knew Chanyeol will be there being his life savior like he always did since day one. In all moments where he felt so helpless, all he did to make it bearable is to think that Chanyeol will be standing in the end of the road, and it’ll be alright, even if he had to crawl through it alone.

Baekhyun was sure that no one will ever know such relief he felt every time his eyes catch a tall figure he knew by his heart in the verge of giving up. Honestly, he could die happily every time.

“Bang!”

“Baekhyun! Gosh, are you okay?!”

“Yeah.” He got up and inspected his arm, “Just a scratch, haha.”

“You almost shot your ownself for God’s sake!”

“I know right? Bloody hell, it’s an actual thrill if only-“

Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s gun from his grip quite harshly.

“We’re not, ever, hunting anymore.”

“What?! Oh come on!”

_I'm wondering  
Are you my best friend  
Feel's like a river's rushing through my mind  
I wanna ask you  
If this is all just in my head  
My heart is pounding tonight  
I wonder_

Baekhyun finally found Chanyeol by the river. He was washing the bin they brought along with hope to be filled by heir meat or deer meat if they’re lucky, which was absolutely not the case. Chanyeol seems to be very upset because it was a clean bin that doesn’t need to be washed at all. Perhaps he really just needed to calm himself. This must be a joke, Baekhyun thought.

“Hey, I’m sorry okay?”

Baekhyun tries. But he got no answer so he tried again, “I wasn’t careful, I’m sorry, I don’t understand why you’re so upset it really was just an accident-”

“It could’ve killed yourself.”

“Chanyeol,”

“Promise me you’ll never harm yourself, Baekhyun. No matter what.”

There’s a long ringing in Baekhyun’s ears before the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat. The shock was too much but his legs moved as if he’s so sure of every step it takes. Chanyeol is still standing facing the river and he was right behind him. There, Baekhyun rested his forehead on Chanyeol’s back, wanting nothing but to give all of his heart to the man.

_If you  
Are too good to be true  
And would it be alright if I  
Pulled you closer  
  
_

+++


End file.
